skiesofacreafandomcom-20200215-history
Sharing Progress
On this page, team members may share their experiences, ask questions, or simply give updates on their progress. Through this, we hope to enrich the community spirit surrounding the project, as well as continue our everlasting quest for increased organization! :D Please be sure to add your signature to each post, however. Archives None as of yet. June 2013 June 23-30, 2013 *Doing a little bit of modelling, a little bit of concept art, and working with the writers on the storyline. I'm also trying to get the new wiki, here, set up with all the necessary pages. Feel free to add pages you feel are necessary as well! :D BrickfilmNut (talk) 20:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC) *Lots of talk over on the storyline thread, running mental images of characters through my head, wondering why I'm not learning a language I can use in Unity... --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,']][[Message Wall:ErkelonJay| keep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 22:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) July 2013 June 30- July 7, 2013 *Adding some enemy concept art. Be sure to check them out and post your thoughts in the comments. :) 22:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) July 8-14, 2013 *May be actually (shock) getting around to do a world story. Will be reading the storyline thread. Hope I can count it as reading a novel, maybe then my Mom will give me time to read it. :P -- May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 13:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) *Wrote up all the enemy descriptions, a few new weapons, and some basic location descriptions, but the location ones seem hard to read and I'm going to try to make it easier. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 15:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) * Discussed things with BFN and Jeyo, posted a blog User blog:BobaFett2/Some Fixes. -7/11 * Have been working on some modelling tutorials, and have been working on my ice warrior in both the modelling and concept art areas. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) * Still arguments about the storyline. Some about the worlds, some about Oblivion and Second. Oblivion will be resolved soon, the worlds I have no clue. AtomicScientist (talk) 03:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist July 15-21, 2013 *Tried to pose a few questions about the hub world for the writers to answer, and the first possibly storyline for the training world. Wondered why no one is using Dropbox chat. Slowly learning Python. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,']][[Message Wall:ErkelonJay| keep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 00:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) August 2013 August 6-12, 2013 *Working on some concept art, some storyline issues, and other leadership activities. I also finished up our first vendor booth in LDD and imported it into Blender. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *Also working on concept art, keeping the storyline discussion going as best I can, and other motivator activities. Also, not being a fan of visual editing. -- 20:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Considering helping out with LDD, I could build vendor booths....possibly. Also having ideas about final boss fight... -Atom (BFN,why is this page in source mode. Can't signature. Please fix.) **I don't know how to fix it. Just put ~~~~ after your signature to sign, or click on the "Visual" tab to switch over. BrickfilmNut (talk) 14:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) August 13-25, 2013 *Been fooling around with Blender, drew some concept art for Second and the Doekkanda (which I'll scan in the next short while) and have been working on some aspects of the story. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC) September 2013 *I've been working on the hub world and designing in LDD and then modeling in blender the X-Pack; scroll down to the comments for a(n albeit outdated) update. 10:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) October 2013 September-October 1, 2013 *Making some serious progress on the X-Pack, as well as improving of our hydra model and updating the main page with our new name, Skies of Acrea! :D 10:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) October 1 *Reinstalled Inkscape after computer was wiped.-BobaFett2 12:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Just learned how to use paint, gonna try to create a temporary logo. Also going to be focusing on thinking up NPCs and ideas for the current worlds. This week, I'm devoted to SoA. AtomicScientist (talk) 22:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist *Nothing much. Well, besides slow progress in C#. -- 23:12, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Learning some new things in Blender so that I can (a) make my future rigs more like Allen's current one and (b) Use Cycles Render to assign objects some cooler materials. BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) *My bricklink order arrived, so I can now model the final part of the X-Pack's "bones". Version 1 of the war hammer is also just about complete. 22:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) November 2013 *Composed something new... sounds quite different from my other stuff. Listen to it here: http://mfi.re/listen/qvt6q33c3631jwh/The_Legion_of_Wind.mp3 Mvp333 (talk) 03:00, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *Interesting. AtomicScientist (talk) 01:46, November 5, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist April 2014 *Working on modifying LeoCAD's book element (horribly inaccurate, and besides that, cannot bend); still trying to figure out things to be done for the minifigure. BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:52, April 11, 2014 (UTC) July/August 2014 *Wrote out potential game synopsis, learning programming, and other stuff. It's been slower than I wanted as a result of a computer quota being imposed on me and, frankly, a lot of other stupid stuff that comes from living in this house. If fall comes, a change'll have to come one way or another, for more reasons than my commitment to SoA... BrickfilmNut (talk) 05:59, August 8, 2014 (UTC) *Haven't quite left yet, so I've been working on some short legs for Allen's minifigure model. Will finish them when I get back. BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Organization Category:Community